Lies
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: Lily died, James lived, Harry lived, Sirius never went to Azkaban, what could have been never happened. Harry's happy, he's in his fourth year, he has amazing friends, an amazing life, that world was shattered the minute he met Barty Crouch Jr. What is the truth behind the lies in Harry's perfect world? not your normal story. FatherVoldemort Dark/Harry Powerful/Harry
1. Can You See Truth?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any 'Harry Potter' books_**

**Please R****&R.**

* * *

Harry stared at himself in the reflection. He has completely changed from the short, stupid Gryffindor to a cunning, smart, handsome, tall Slytherin.

"You make me proud son" said his father.

Tom Riddle.

2 years ago

"But Dad! Hermione and Ron will be there!" Harry shouted at his father. James Potter.

"I'm sorry son but Barty Crouch has just escaped from Azkaban and he's out for blood. Specifically mine. I can't let him harm my family, especially _you_!" Harry sighed and stomped up to his room muttering about how the universe is out to get him and the stupid ministry.

As harry slammed his door shut he couldn't contemplate how different he's been. Yes he's grown taller. Like a lot! He's now taller than Ron. His hair was turning brown and straight, no-more glasses and his cheek bones were higher. He barely looked like James Potters son!

"Where's my little prongslet!" shouted Sirius downstairs. Harry sighed and opened to door to find that Sirius was about to nock on the door. "Pup!" wrapping his arms tight around his little godson.

"Hey Sirius…not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" He let go and saw a manic smile on his godfathers face.

"Because we are taking you to the quittich cup of course." He looked over Sirius's shoulder to find Remus smiling sheepishly. He looked between Remus and Sirius and ran down the stairs to his father who was now grabbing his coat.

"Thank you, thank you THANK YOU!" Shouted Harry running up to his father and coaxing him in a tight hug. James laughed at how his teenage son can be such a child.

"Come on you two it's time for Quittich!" Shouted the dog amingus running down the stairs like a 4 year old.

James let go of his son and gave everyone a piece of floo powder.

"Why did you change your mind?" Harry asked his father. James scowled and pointed an accusing finger at Sirius.

"He threatened me with Molly Weaslys rage of how unfair it is to keep a growing boy cooped up in the house and not experiencing life to the fullest!" Sirius just wiggled his eyebrows at James and grabbed the floo.

"The word is burrow."

* * *

When Harry stepped out of the fire place, well more like tumbled, he noticed the snickering twins holding a piece of bread.

"Nice one Harry" commented Fred.

"Shut up" muttered Harry. Just in time as he got up his father came tumbling out.

"Nice one Mr Potter" Commented George.

"Shut up" Muttered James.

"Like father like son." The twins said together.

"Shut up" muttered James and Harry.

* * *

Ron and the rest of the Weasly family were currently arguing about the recent Quidditch match.

"Sounds like there's a party going on out there" Commented Sirius. Author came back in and seemed to be in a frenzy.

"We have to go now!" the three auroras jumped up eyes widened "Death eaters are attacking" James looked at his son. He still doesn't know about the prophecy. Arthur and Molly followed his gaze and looked panicked. They knew the prophecy and cared dearly for Harry.

"Go, I'll take them to the woods. They'll be safer there" Gathering her bag while the rest did the same. James grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe Dad."

"_You_ be safe." He let go and looked around to see that everyone was ready. "Ready?" they all nodded. "Ready?" Directed to the two auroras. They nodded and had their wands at the ready. "GO!" Harry and his friends ran out into the open joining the chaos. Harry stopped and looked around there were men in black robes and white masks killing people and burning tents. He got shoved by someone and pushed by another, falling to the ground a foot connected with his head and met with darkness.

When harry woke up and noticed that it was quiet. Rubbing his head where a foot connected with him he got up and brushed off his black jacket. Looking at his surroundings he was alone.

"Well shit"

A figure in the distance brought his attention.

'_Morsmorde_' A green glow came out of his wand. His wand! Where was his wand? Harry searched his pockets and came out empty.

"Son of a bitch" muttering under his breath. He looked up into the sky and saw the dark mark and looked back to the lone figure. He ducked behind a barrel and hoped that he hasn't seen him.

"Come out Mr. Potter" where has he heard that voice? "I promise I won't harm you"

Harry had to stifle a laugh, yeah right. Cause that's not why they're called _Death Eaters._ As he shifted to the side he snapped a twig.

_SHIT_

Everything stopped in that moment, his heart stopped, his thoughts stopped, his whole fricking body movement stopped.

The death eater walked quickly to the spot where he heard movement and peered down to see a teenage boy huddled behind the barrel.

"Well, well. I was definitely not expecting to find a teenager all alone" in a sing song voice. Harry looked up and immediately jumped up in surprise and wavered on his feet. This could not be happening! Does the universe have some sort of dislike towards him?!

"Umm….Hi" hating how his voice showed how vulnerable he was.

"I know you…ah. Harry James Potter. You know you look nothing like your father" Circling him as if he was prey. "Now you're father is a very bad man. I wonder. How much do you know of the supposed 'Light' side?" he scoffed. Seriously was he trying to get Harry to join the 'dark'. It's called Dark for a reason ya know? But why did he say _supposed_ light?

"What do you mean supposed light? It's called light for a reason." The death eater stood still in front of Harry. Brow furrowed.

"Light cannot be always stay pure. Sometime even the most purest of us can be tainted with greed and power. But Tom Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as He-who-must-not-be-named is not one of them. For he only saw the truth behind the lies." He stopped so Harry could ponder that thought.

"But what has that got to do with my dad?" Harry asked, a bit more hesitant.

The death eater smiled "He is being blinded by hate and sorrow to see only the bad. His naivety has risked many lives. Including your mothers and your own." His mother?

"What do you mean?! Did he kill my mother?" Did he kill his mom? "Who are you?"

"I am Barty Crouch Jnr. And I have a grudge against you're father, not you. You seem….different. Not tainted by the light." Harry nodded and visibly relaxed.

"Please answer me…did my father k-kill my mum?" Barty looked sad. That didn't look good on a death eater. They're supposed to be evil, cynicle, and emotionless. But could he be wrong?

"Yes and no. He-"They were cut off by a loud 'pop' "The ministry is here. If you want to know more come to the Leaky Cauldron at 9pm tomorrow night. I'll be waiting. " And with that he disappeared with a 'pop'.

But not before he waked him with a large piece of wood that is. The last thing Harry heard was somebody shouting his name.

* * *

Harry woke up with a very bad headache. Opening his eyes but quickly shutting them after seeing what seemed to be a very pearly white light. Jesus why was it so white? He heard muffled voices beside him and turned his head but in doing so he groaned at the pain.

"Harry?" Asked a familiar voice. Wait it was his dad.

"Dad?" he croaked out not knowing where he was. "Wh-where am I?" squinting to try and get a better look at where he was. But that familiar scent….oh shit! He was in St. Mongos!

"You're in the hospital son." Brushing his hand through his locks. "You scared the crap out of us do you know that? When I saw the death eater hit you, you collapsed…i-it felt like_ my_ world collapsed." His vision became clearer as he saw his father's eyes glisten with un-shed tears. In the background he saw Sirius and Remus in the same position. But then everything from last night came back to him. Barty, the light, mum…oh god his mum.

"Harry, did he say anything to you?" Asked Remus, his face filled with sorrow and hatred. Harry's heart pumped in his ears. Could he tell Remus? Sirius? His friends? No, they'd probably lock him up somewhere and throw away the key.

"No. He just kinda,um, hit me" shrugging his shoulders. Sirius somehow found this highly amusing.

"Really pup? He just hit you? Wow, I thought that he's do a lot more damage since death eaters are all" scrunching up his nose to show how smelly they are. "I mean do they _ever_ shower!" he had to admit, Barty did smell foul.

"Ok, out of the room. I need to get Mr potter here all cleaned up before he leaves." Announced a healer. They all groaned and waved their goodbyes.

Leaving Harry alone to ponder whether he should really meet up with Barty or just ignore it.

Obviously he chose the most stupid idea.

* * *

Ok. He's definitely lost it.

Harry regretted sneaking out of the hospital the moment he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. When he opened the door, oh bloody hell was it crowded. Maneuvering himself through the crowd, he spotted a lone figure in the back corner drinking firewhiskey.

The mans head popped up and Harry definitely found his target. Heading towards his direction Harry kept his head low. He knew most of the people here tonight and he was not about to get caught with a known death eater.

"So you decided to grace me with your presence" Barty said as Harry took the seat opposite him.

"Oh shut up" Harry spoke, somehow he found his confidence when he knows there are witnesses around. Barty chuckled at the kids bravery. "Tell me what you want"

Barty smirked.

"Oh it's not all that easy kid"

"Is it ever?" raising his eyebrows. Was it just him or did Barty seem a little bit too smug for his licking.

"No its not. Tell me Harry. What do you know about your mother's death?" sipping his drink. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. Why was his mother all of a sudden a topic of interest. In his knowledge talking about a dead relative is supposed to be a touchy subject.

"Not much. Only that she was murdered by Voldemort" Barty tensed.

"Either you're suicidal, or just really stupid enough to say his name"

"I don't like the idea of being scared of someone's name. Cause being afraid of a name, only makes it that much scarier." Barty blinked and looked at the teenager before him. He was definitely not a Gryffindore.

"Interesting theory" nodding his head "Still just a theory" leaning back in his chair smiling. Harry smirked.

"Then why don't _you _say it?" Barty's smile dropped. He had him there "Or anyone else for that reason?" pulling a confused innocent look. Is Barty crazy, or is this kid growing on him.

"Seems you've got me there mate" raising his glass to the teenager. After sipping some of the drink he came to his conclusion his Lord opposed to him. "My master want's to tell you something"

"About my father" voice cold. Surprisingly Barty felt a shiver down his spine.

"Yes" Feeling uncomfortable under the emerald eyes, he dove straight into the story "Back before you were born, there was a prophecy made about a savior of the wizarding world. That night two children were born, Nevil Longbottom, and you. Harry Potter." He saw the kid nod in understanding.

"So either I'm the savior or Nevil is"

"Exactly" Harry's brow furrowed in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry, where does my father fit into this?" Barty rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting there. The prophecy also had something else to say, but for some reason it never continued. They say that the supposed savior has to touch it." Barty stopped to sip his drink. Boy oh boy this next part is going to suck "A year later our Lord" he saw Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk growing "Seemed very agitated, and angrier than usual…so did James Potter"

"What?"

"Shut up, I'm talking. You don't interrupt me, I'm awesome" Harry raised his eyebrows at Barty in disbelief. "Whispers were going around that the magical signature of one Harry Potter was not from the Potter lineage."

"Hold up. What? So I'm not my father's son?" Barty glowered at Harry.

"Do I have to make a rule up so you won't interrupt? Shhh" Making a zip it sign with his hands. Harry once again rolled his eyes at the death eater. It was kind of unnerving that he was now quite fond of Barty.

"Anyway, the Dark Lord got wind" Ignoring the snicker from Harry "That Dumbledore put up a field charm around Godricks Hollow and decided on pure randomness that you, were the savior. So that night he went alone, no backup, nothing, to your home" Harry felt sick, he knew what happened next "As he entered the house, fire still lit, half eaten food on the table, James Potter fires a curse at him. The Dark Lord deflects it, James runs towards Harry and leaves Lily all by herself. Lily calls out to him, but James ignores her. He see's our Lord ready to fire a killing curse and pushes Lily in his way." Harry couldn't believe it. His hands were shaking with either rage, or sickness. "But" Harry looked up into Barty's eyes "Our Lord stopped. He looked down at Lily, and let a tear slide down his face. For he loved her, and she loved him." Harry was ready to be sick now "Lily loved him so much, that they both did a blood binding spell before you were born. Lily let, her side from you slip, so his could take over. You Harry James Potter, are the heir of Slytherin" Harry's face grew pale.

"You're off your rocker buddy" Barty let out a laugh.

"No use ignoring the truth Harry"

"I-I think I can since that's not the truth" the teen was shacking from shock, Barty found himself worrying weather he was about to pass out.

"But you don't really believe that, do you Harry?" As much as it pained him, he knew that Barty was telling the truth. A part of him was shouting at him, telling him that what Barty was saying is infact, the truth.

"I-I need to get back to the hospital" Harry stuttered. Barty nodded in sadness. He hated seeing a child be torn apart, he knew that death eater's shouldn't feel these type of emotions but, even when they tortured muggle kids he still felt depressed.

"Here" writing on a napkin and handing it to Harry who took it hesitantly "You can find me here, just please, don't tell anyone about tonight" Harry looked at Barty dumboundedly.

"Yeah, I'll just tell everyone that I hanged out with a death eater. They'll either throw me in Azkaban or think I've gone nutters" he patted Barty on the head like a puppy "Don't worry your little precious head about it. I won't say a thing" why did Barty let Harry do this to him you ask? Well it was quite simple, he's his masters son. Only a complete fool would hurt him.

"Goodnight Harry"

"Yeah, right back at ya" he watched Harry pull his hood up, covering his face and walk out of the pub like some assassin. He fitted into the shadows and slipped out the door, no one noticed him. Well except for people paying attention that is.

* * *

**Was this a good start? Or should I just not continue this story?**

**Please tell me how you liked it below. Or fav it. **

**R&R**

**Thank you**


	2. Can You See Anger?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' stories or movies_**

**Me: Sorry for not updating, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to continue or not. **

**Harry: Of course they wanted you to. Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you.**

**Me: Lovely to know you care.**

**Sirius: Oh stop being such a -**

**Me: Okay...Well enjoy chapter 2! *turns to Harry and Sirius* the day you two stop bickering will be the time when you get your first grandchild.**

* * *

Harry was pissed, royally pissed. His father not only killed his mother, but the only reason why he did it was because he somehow didn't obtain the Potter family magic.

"Bloody bastard" he muttered.

Jumping through the window to his room, Harry waved his wand and his clothes switched to the scrubs the hospital ordered him to wear. Slipping into the comfort of his bed, Harry shut his eyes and recounted the conversation he just had.

What if Barty _wasn't_ telling the truth? Something inside Harry quickly disagreed. The way he talked about the story, he sounded so sincere. But then again death eater's are manipulative little bastards how Sirius puts it. But then why was Barty different? He groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration. He was getting nowhere. Slipping out the napkin with an address written on it Harry scrunched up his face in thought. To go, or not to go?

To go.

* * *

Harry was playing with a muggle bouncy ball while waiting for the paper work to be filled out so he could finally go home. But where was home really? Home with a father who technically murdered your mother or home with the father who sent the curse that killed you mother?

His life was just plain dandy, wasn't it? Throwing the ball at the opposite ceiling he forgot that it was bouncy and it rebounded.

Hitting him on the face.

Hard.

"Oh fucking hell!" holding his precious nose.

"Real smooth cub" Remus said sarcastically. Sirius shook his head.

"Being defeated by a wee ball. I am so proud" with as much sarcasm. Harry rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird.

"Harry!" Shouted Remus while Sirius returned the favor. "Sirius!" scolding them both. "You two should be ashamed"

"But Remus, I was only showing my true emotion" putting a hurt face on and holding his hand over his heart. Remus rolled his eyes and walked out of the room muttering about how this was all bad for his health. Sirius smirked and gestured to follow Remus.

"Come on pup, your free to go" Harry sped past Sirius and Remus, almost causing them to fall over while shouting 'Freedom!'.

Once they arrived back to the house Harry immediately asked where his father was.

"Sorry pup, he was called on a mission. Apparently You-Know-Who is growing in numbers" Mooney informed while sitting next to the fire. His own father didn't show up at St Mungoes, great. He spreads his arms out and falls back onto the comfy couch.

"All he ever does is work lately" Sirius and Remus share a meaningful look, as if they know something he doesn't.

"Cub, he is just doing his job –" before he gets to finish his sentence Sirius butts in.

"Besides" playfully punching Harry in the arm "You've got us" Harry roll shis eyes, can't his father ever make time for him? The majority of time he gets to see him is ridiculous. Ron's father see's his children more that he does and Arthur works at the ministry!

"I never see him! It's like he doesn't even _wan_t to see me" green eyes going a shade darker.

"Hang on there one second pup. It's his job he-" Harry cuts him off.

"No! His 'job' as you put it, is supposed to take care of me. " standing up "The majority of time I see him a week is at least 5 hours. Mr Weasly see's his children more than I see my father. And he works at the bloody ministry. That place is supposed to be time keeping yet" letting out a slightly manic laugh "He see's not one not two but at least 6 of his kids." Sirius and Remus were both shocked to see this kind of outburst from Harry. But he wasn't done yet "I don't even have a mum for fucks sake and I never see my dad. He's supposed to be spending time with me, screw his job. I feel abandoned, unloved and a burden to you two because it's like your being made to see me. I mean" rubbing his hands through his black hair "He leaves me here, and expects you two to just take care of me! He didn't even see me out of the hospital, some parenting. I feel fucking abandoned and nobody cares!" Harry stomped out of the room and slammed his door shut, leaving two adults wide eyed, shocked, concerned and most of all worried.

"Shit…" Sirius stated. Remus nodded in approval.

"You said it" They sat in silence for a while, trying to digest what just happened. "Does he really think that way?" Remus asked looking into the dog amigus's puppy dog eyes.

"Well I don't think this is an emo stage" his eyes suddenly god wider and shocked "This isn't an emo stage right?" Panic clearly laced in his voice "Cause I did_ not_ sign up for that crap! I can deal with this…I think. But black nail polish and punk rock bands with music, which should not even be called music! All what he does is strain his vocal chords and –"

"Shut up!" Remus shouted, ending Sirius's rant. Straightening his tie Remus took a calming breath. "I am definitely sure this is not an emo stage" calming Sirius "But, I think that we should just calm down and let Harry sleep it off. Us too. I'm 50% sure that what he said isn't all that true" when seeing Sirius about to object he put a hand up "We will confront him at breakfast tomorrow just to make sure. And hopefully this mess will be cleared until James comes home, which may be another day or two" realizing what he said Sirius and Remus face palmed.

"You know I'm just beginning to understand how bad Harry feels" Remus looked up to see a pissed off and tired expression upon Sirius's face. "I bloody feel abandoned."

Then they heard a crash from Harry's room

* * *

Once Harry entered his room he slid down the door and hugged his knees. Where did that come from, his outburst was unusual to say the least. All this anger stored away suddenly came pouring out. Frustrated and slammed his hand on the floor and saw a green glow ripple away and caused some vases to explode. To say the least he was shocked would be that half of it.

He sat there staring at the now shattered vases for a couple of minutes. His gaze slipped to his palm and an idea popped into his mind. Raising his palm Harry flicked his wrist to the chair and it blew outwards, crashing into the wall. A manic smile graced Harry's lips.

Oh this would be fun.

"Harry? Everything ok in there" Sirius knocked on the door. A bite of annoyance panged inside Harry.

"Of course I'm ok. I'm the essence of ok. I'm like the definition of ok!" Harry shouted through the door. He could here the muffled voices of Sirius and Remus.

"Somebody's cranky"

"Sirius maybe we should let him be till tomorrow"

"Fine. Ok pup, we'll just, go now" he heard the footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. He should really get some sleep. Maybe this attitude would just leave him sooner or later. But of course tomorrow he is going back to school.

Just fan-frikin' awesome!

Remembering the napkin Barty gave him his mind retorted into wondering whether Barty knew why he was acting strangely. Gathering his wits Harry opened his window and perched on top of it.

To jump, or not to jump?

Jump.

Jumping out of a window was not one of his most graceful idea's he's ever had. Rolling onto the ground, he crouched low and made his way to the fence, climbing over it he fell onto his back and groaned in pain.

"Well, that was…graceful" said the familiar voice of one Barty. Harry looked up and saw said person. Who was ginning like a mad man, which he was sure he was.

"How did you know where I lived?" Harry accused while getting up and dusting his jeans.

"Eh, that's for me to know and for you to not find out" his handsome features twisting into an amused smile. Harry rolled his eyes and wondered how they became so civil.

"Then why did you give me an address?" waving the napkin in his face.

"That" Snatching the napkin and lighting it on fire "Was a fake address" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Then why did you-" realization hit his mind. "You put a tracking spell on it didn't you?!" he shouted in accusation. Barty had to contain his laughter at the outraged look on Harry's face.

"No" feigning innocence. Harry was about to start shouting when Barty clapped his mouth shut. "I have to tell you something_ very_ important." Harry was now all ears.

Back in Riddle mansion a meeting was taking place with Voldemort and his Death eaters.

"My fellow death eaters. Tomorrow evening we shall raid the Hogwarts Express" A murmur of excitement gathered in the crowd "Bartimus Crouch Jr shall capture Harry Potter _unharmed" _Eyeing each and every one of them "You can kill anyone, just make sure he and Potter escape quickly. The raid shall take place an hour after the train departures. You are dismissed" The crowd apperated and Tom Riddle left to his personal Library where he sat on the nearest chair.

He was finally seeing his son.


	3. Can You See Death Eaters?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter'**

* * *

Harry ran his hand through his hair tiredly as he was woken up by the constant howling outside his bedroom door.

"Shut the frigging hell up!" He shouted from his bed. The howling continued, you could hear the smirk rolling off of it. Having enough, he jumped out of bed and opened the door, glaring at the culprit. There was the sitting form of Padfoot, tail and all. Harry glared, the tail just wagged even more "You-"

"Sirius!" The hissing voice of Moony stopped Harry from his colorful language perusing. Sirius didn't move an inch, Harry could have sworn he saw a huge grin on the dog animagus "Don't make me put you in a kennel" _That_ made him run down the stairs in haste. Harry went back to his room, not even acknowledging Remus's presence. Closing the door behind him, he quickly got changed into a black shirt; covered by a grey hoddie and brown jacket. Jeans, a worn out black boots and a woven leather bracelet Barty gave him.

Grabbing his suitcase which he packed last night after the sudden run in with his friend-when did he even consider him a friend?. Heading downstairs Harry left the suitcase near the door and sat down at the dining table eating coco-pops. The room was deathly quiet, except for the sound of the crunching cereal. Padfoot was sitting next to Moony, both sometimes-sharing meaningful glances. Harry slurped his milk and headed for the sink, dropping it in the sink, which made a horrible crashing sound, causing the two adults to nearly jump out of their sink.

"Okay, why the sudden quietness?" Harry asked them both as he crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the sink. Sirius sputtered with words while Remus rolled his eyes.

"What we're saying cub is that…well…" Remus now also at a loss for words. Harry sighed.

"You don't know how to act normal around me after my big speech last night. Correct?" The two nodded in confirmation. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just overwhelmed I guess. Dad doesn't seem like he's there for me and…I just cracked I suppose" Rubbing the back of his neck. Sirius sighed while Remus looked at him with sympathy.

"It's ok cub. We won't tell James, just don't make a habit of it. Sirius nearly exploded with the thought of you turning into an emo teenager" said person looked up with wide eyes and quickly turned to the teen.

"You better not young man. Or so merlin help me –"

"Ok. Ok!" Harry said as he raised his arms up in a joking manner. That seemed to calm down the man. Remus's wand buzzed once alerting him that it was time to leave.

"Well, I think we're all finished here. Time to head you off to school" clapping his hands and with a flick of his wand a portkey was in the middle of the table. Harry walked to get his suitcase and just as he reached out to get it his sleeve rolled up, revealing the unusual bracelet.

"Were did you get that Harry?" Sirius asked in curiousness. Harry picked his suitcase up and walked back to the table.

"A friend gave it to me for my birthday" he lied easily.

"I've never seen it on you" Remus conceded. Harry didn't know what got them all hot and bothered about his bracelet but he was intrigued to know why.

"I just found it in my draw. What's got you so worked up about it anyway?" he asked and looked at the two uncles intently. Sirius shifted uncomfortably while Remus cleared his throat.

"It just looks similar to the one Barty Crouch jr had, that's all. It just brings bad memories" Remus explained quickly "Now, let's get moving" he said with false cheeriness. Harry's brow furrowed, why did Barty-never mind, he had to stay on track of things "Now on three. One…" Sirius looked back to the bracelet and his eyes widened, his gaze flickering back to Harry "Two…" his eyes filled with worry "Three…" Harry turned to look at Sirius and he grinned.

"yaba-dabba-doo!" they all grabbed hold of the portkey. Harry felt like his whole body was being twisted inside out and being pushed down a tiny pipe. Landing on his feet in an abandoned parking lot he felt an unknown assailant attack him to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted and pushed the being off. Jumping to his feet he saw that it was only his luggage. "Oh" he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Harrison James Potter! Watch you're language young man" Remus chastised, putting his hands on his hips. Sirius giggled behind him, Harry glared and picked his suitcase up.

"You try being attacked by your own luggage and living to tell the tale!" he said and walked to into the train station. Two grinning uncles behind him.

Coming to a stop at platform 9 ¾ he saw the familiar steam rolling off the Hogwarts Express. He started looking around as if to spot his and Remus caught his look and they felt guilt rise inside them.

"Pup, what ya doin?" Harry turned around with a 'duh' expression which quickly changed to dejection.

"He's not coming is he?" more as a statement than a question. He saw the two about to start explaining when he butted in "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you two at Hogwarts" tacking his luggage which he magically lightened and headed onto the train. The two adults watched Harry walk off in sadness, both feeling sympathy for the teenager which has hat to endure so much sorrow and grief at such a young age. Remus felt a anger boil up inside of him towards James. Last night's incident became more clearer to him that it was before.

* * *

Harry found a room which was empty and made himself comfortable. Leaning with his back against the window and feet plopped up, he ran his hands through his hair. Trying to keep his locks away from his eyes. Looking at the bracelet on his wrist, he pondered. Barty was obviously known for it's style, but, why give _that_ one to him? He absently started tracing the woven brown leather and little markings on it. Hearing the door being slammed open Harry looked up and saw Draco. Grinning at the obviously pissed off look on the blondes face.

"Just saying; Nice work" Harry frowned and watched Draco leave. Ron came up in the hallway and glared at the retreating form of Malfoy, which quickly changed to concern as he looked at Harry.

"You alright mate?" Harry nodded "What did the ferret want?" Ron asked as he sat opposite Harry. Harry felt a twinge of annoyance at his friend when he used that dreadful nickname for Draco. It wasn't his fault he was being controlled like a puppet by his father.

"Nothing" Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, obviously not believing that one little bit. He was about to push when he noticed something he didn't before. Harry looked…well, different. In a really, good way.

"Mate. What happened to you?" Eyeing his hair which was now a dark brown, slightly curled. His eyes weren't covered by glasses and his height, well he was taller than Ron. But bloody hell, his style was definitely a lady killer. Harry was about to answer when Hermione entered the room with a dramatic sigh. Harry rubbed his eye in irritation, he seriously needed to get new friends. She was about to say something when she spotted Harry. Her eyes widened a fraction and mouth slightly agape.

"Harry! Oh, what happened to you? I mean, I heard some girls saying somethings about you changing. And they started giggling, I had no clue what they were talking about but…Harry, you look hot!" She blushed at the last comment and ducked her head in embarrassment. Harry raised his eyebrows. True, nobody really took notice of his change at the match because it was dark and everybody was drunk of their high tales.

"Well, I would say, puberty" somehow it came out cockily and Ron hid a snigger behind his hand. Hermione's blush furthered as she took a seat next to Ron.

"Heck of a one I would say" Ron muttered. Harry laughed and heard the train start up. Hearing feet scamper to the side of the train and the screams of their farewell to parents Harry leaned down in his seat and pulled his hoodie upwards unconsciously. Hermione eyed that act and couldn't help but feel attracted to it.

"So Harry, are you feeling ok? We were really worried after the…attack" Harry looked up from beneath his hoodie, Ron saw Hermione blush a little and somehow felt slightly jealous.

"Yeah. Just a bruise on the head. I really fucking hate this attraction to danger. It's really pissing me off" suddenly he felt a whack of paper hit his arm and looked up to see Hermione holding a rolled up piece of the Daily Prophet, scowling at him. Ron was full on grinning. Harry left his mouth open a little, he was so confused.

"Ron are you just going to sit there grinning or save me from this merciful abuse?"

"Harry James Potter! Do not curse like that" She practically shouted at him. Harry looked at her bemused and turned his gaze back to Ron.

"Based on my calculations, you are a terrible friend"

"Hey. What did I do?" Ron objected. Harry glared jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know. How about letting your best friend be mercifully abused by a _woman_!" Ron laughed at Harry while Hermione tried to keep her scowl in place.

"Oh, Harry really" Hermione said and crossed her arms. Harry grinned at her.

"Dude! You can totally tell me to shut up whenever" he said and fiddled with the bracelet.

"Good. Shut up" the carriage burst into laughter. Ron and Harry played exploding snap while Hermione studied. An hour later the train suddenly stopped. The trio looked at each other with varying degrees of worry. Last year there was a dementor attack, hopefully there wasn't going to be another. Hearing screams echoing through the train Harry picked up his wand and jumped to his feet readying in a defense position.

"H-Harry" Ron stuttered, he turned around to see out the window. Death eaters.

"Stay here-"

"Harry!" Hermione's squeal startled him, he turned around quickly to see Barty smirking at him. Wand pointed towards his friends.

"Now dear Harry, it's been far to long" Harry glared and pointed his wand at Barty.

"Expelliarmus!" while Barty deflected it Harry kicked him in the stomach, pushing him out of the carriage.

"Incarcerous" Barty shouted, Harry had no time to deflect it and his body was tied up. He fell to the floor with a thump, and entered unconscious from the impact Barty smirked and crouched down next to Harry. He locked the door with a spell and picked up the teen "Time to go Harry" and he apparated away. Hermione and Ron were bashing on the door, feeling helpless.

* * *

**Review if you want more!**


End file.
